(Not) A Forbidden Love
by aka yamada
Summary: Cinta diantara malaikat dan manusia itu tidak selamanya terlarang:: YunJae :: Bad story-line :: RnR is a must!


Dedicated for ABANG PERVERT TUJUH TURUNAN LeaderJungYH dan ahjumma manis kick_mjjeje for their anniversary:3

Enjoy! ^^

(Not) A Forbidden Love

"Misi ke bumi? Err... Junsu-ssi, aku tak yakin jika aku bisa melakukannya."

"Ah, Jaejoong-ssi, ini sama mudahnya dengan membuat sayap untuk malaikat baru agar mudah terbang! Oh ayolah, ini adalah langkah terakhir kamu untuk menjadi malaikat sejati!"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin..." Jaejoong menopang dagunya, memikir.

"SooMan-ssi sudah menyuruhku untuk memberinya surat untuk ia tanda tangani!" Junsu menjerit kesal. "Cepatlah bubuhkan beberapa sayapmu disini." Dengan tak sabaran, Junsu mencabuti 4-5 helai bulu sayap Jaejoong lalu menempelkannya ke kertas perjanjian.

"Jangan lupa, batas waktu hanyalah 7 hari. Temui seseorang yang tersesat jalan hidupnya. Berilah ia rasa untuk menyayangi orang lain dan rasa disayangi orang lain. Kamu sudah mengetahui maksud kedua hal tersebut saat masih belajar kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan,

"Baiklah, perjalananmu akan dimulai besok. Ini merupakan ujian yang paling sulit, 60% malaikat gagal, jangan biarkan kamu termasuk 60% malaikat tersebut, fighting Jaejoong!."

"No CSA, Kim Jaejoong." Terdengar suara berat dari seseorang yang memegang data tentang malaikat yang akan mendapat misi terakhir untuk menjadi malaikat sejati.

"Dengan ini, kau akan menjalani hidupmu sebagai manusia biasa." Semua ingatan tentang malaikat akan dihapus dan ingat, ini yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa menjadi malaikat lagi...,"

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya sendiri,

"...Jangan jatuh cinta dengan manusia bumi atau semua ingatanmu sebagai malaikat akan benar-benar dilupakan."

"Semoga beruntung, Jaejoong-ah."

Gelap.

Dingin.

Lembab.

Itulah yang dirasakan Kim Jaejoong saat ini. Perlahan namun pasti, Jaejoong membuka matanya. Semua yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan rumput luas basah (yang sepertinya baru selesai hujan) dengan beberapa hewan ternak.

"Enghh..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Rasanya seluruh badannya sakit dan ia merasa dirinya kedinginan, seperti tidak memakai apapun. Polos.

Eh? Polos?

Jaejoong meraba lehernya, lengannya, dan kakinya, semua kulit putih mulus itu masih tidak tertutup apapun.

Jaejoong merasakan sakit—sangat sakit di punggungnya. Ketika Jaejoong meraba punggungnya, dirasakan bekas luka sobek yang masih terasa. Bahan ketika Jaejoong memasukan tangannya, tangan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam saking dalamnya luka Jaejoong. Perlahan, ia menyolek sedikit cairan itu. Jaejoong mencoba mencium... bau anyir... darah!

Ia berani bersumpah, ia tidak mengingat apapun sehingga punggungnya menjadi seperti ini.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Sambil meringkuk kedinginan, perlahan, diambil jerami yang ada didekat hewan ternak tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan membiarkan lukanya disiram air hujan yang mulai menggila.

Setidaknya, biarkan ia tidur dulu malam ini, tubuhnya letih seperti dibanting-banting menjadi dua.

Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini.

"Moooooooo..."

"Mbeeeee~k"

"Moooooo..."

"Kookokokok!"

"...eh? ada apa disana?"

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini? Ia telanjang!"

"Ya Tuhan, lihatlah punggungnya!"

"Apakah ia masih hidup?"

"Cepat angkat!"

"Eng..."

"Ia hidup! Ia bangun!"

"Mwoya? Aku yang mengurus orang ini?"

"Yah, Jung Yunho. Orang ini ditemukan di depan peternakanmu, ditambah lagi wajahnya sangat cantik. Kau boleh memakannya kalau kau lapar~ kekeke"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengurusinya! Kenapa harus aku." Kesal Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan Junsu-yah, Yunho, aku masih mencintainya meskipun ia sudah berbeda alam denganku." Sesal Yoochun, sambil menatap kebawah.

"Hei-hei, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih Yoochun." Yunho mengambil nafas sejenak. "memangnya... apa hebatnya cinta sampai bisa membuatmu tidak menoleh ke namja lain?"

Yoochun meringis kecil, "suatu saat kau akan merasakannya Yunho-yah... suatu saat...,"

Dan lagi, Yunho tak mengerti apa maksud 'suatu saat' Yoochun itu.

"Enghhh..." sang malaikat menggeliat dari tidurnya. Perlahan, ia menatap semua benda disekelilingnya. Jaejoong melirik perban yang ada di punggungnya.

"Buat apa kain putih ini ditempelkan ditubuhku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menengok ke arah pergelangan tangan yang diberi selang infus.

"Dan apa lagi benda ajaib ini?" heran Jaejoong. Perlahan, ditarik jarum dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Awww!" jeritnya. Ia memegang tangannya yang sekarang mulai berlumuran darah.

Brak!

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya 2 orang yang terlihat asing di matanya.

"Ya ampun, ia berdarah! Kau jaga disini Yunho, biar aku yang panggil dokter!" satu laki-laki yang berambut gondrong itu berlari meninggalkan laki-laki yang diakui Jaejoong sangat tampan.

Jaejoong menatap orang itu dengan lugu, kulit tan yang sangat eksotis, wajah kecil dengan rambut yang sangat menyempurnakannya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ada manusia sesempurna dia?

"Jadi... siapa namamu?" pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan.

Jaejoong menatap pemua didepannya polos lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tahu namaku."

Yunho terbelalak kaget, separah-parahnya orang terkena amnesia pasti ia tak akan melupakan namanya sendiri!

"Kamu tak berbohong kan? Setidaknya, apa kau ingat penyebab punggung kamu terluka parah seperti itu?"

Lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Merasa tidak ada fungsinya menanyakan hal seperti itu, ia menyodorkan tangannya. "Jung Yunho. Salam kenal...—"

Krieettt!

"Ini dokter! Saat aku datang ke kamarnya ia sudah berdarah-darah seperti ini!" jerit Yoochun histeris bersama laki-laki berpakaian putih-putih.

Jaejoong diam saat dokter membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan telaten dan membungkus infusnya dengan rapih kembali ditangannya.

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hei kau, tidak merasa sakit apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, rasa sakit di punggungnya waktu itu benar-benar jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan yang ini.

"Memangnya dia itu kamu apa Yoochun, yang digigit semut aja akan histeris." Goda Yunho yang dibalas pukulan kecil di bahu Yunho.

"Dia hanya perlu dirawat 3 hari lagi. Setelah 3 hari ia bisa keluar." Tiba-tiba dokter itu berkata dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, aku lupa! Ahjumma sebelah rumahku ingin aku membantu membuat kimchi untuknya! Hehe~ lumayan makan gratis." Kata Yoochun cengengesan lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang direspon gerutuan kecil dari Yunho.

Sepeninggalan Yoochun, ia menengok kembali ke Jaejoong.

"Hei, kamu benar-benar tidak ingat namamu?"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. "Seingatku—Ki? Kim?"

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. "Ne, Kim itu margamu. Lalu?"

Ia kembali berpikir keras. "Astaga aku benar-benar lupa... Jae? Jae—j—joong? Aish! Kepalaku bisa pecah jika disuruh berpikir terus!"

Yunho mengangguk "Kim Jaejoong namamu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum "Salam kenal juga, Jung Yunho."

Waktu menunjukan jam 3 sore, Jaejoong yang baru bangun tidur sore ingin Yunho mengajaknya berkeliling. Jika ditanya "Kau tidak pernah ke rumah sakit?" maka dia akan menjawab "Tidak."

Jaejoong terkagum-kagum dengan ruangan kecil yang ia masuki—lift. Tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya. Namun baginya—semuanya terkesan sangat keren dan menakjubkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, lift tersebut turun kebawah dan membuat Jaejoong langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Yunho refleks menahan Jaejoong dengan menahan pinggangnya dan Jaejoong juga langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

Yunho bernafas lega melihat Jaejoong tidak jadi jatuh—ia mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung manahan nafas saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah putih bersih Jaejoong dengannya.

Perlahan—Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Entahlah, rasanya ia sangat bernafsu saat melihat bibir merah merekah Jaejoong.

Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi...

Ting!

"Shit!" Yunho meracau kesal. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu lift dan hanya bisa menganga saat banyak anak kecil didepan pintu lift yang sialnya... mengenal Yunho semua.

"Omooo! Yunho ahjussi lagi ngapain?" anak kecil bernama Sehun itu memandang polos.

"Kok ada yang mau dicium sama ahjussi?" anak yang berkulit tan—Kim Jong In itu berkomentar pedas.

Dan anak-anak hiperaktif lainnya masih heboh dengan berteriak "Ada yang mau jadi pacar Yunho ahjussi!" "Yunho ahjussi udah tidak jomblo!" dan lainnya.

Yunho menatap jengah anak-anak didepannya, lalu langsung menarik Jaejoong pergi.

Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat muka Yunho yang sudah merah padam karena ejekan anak-anak kecil yang lewat mereka. Namun ada hal yang janggal...

"Yunho-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Anak-anak itu... kenapa ada di rumah sakit?"

Yunho terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong dan langsung menjawab. "Yah, macam-macam... tapi kebanyakan karena kanker."

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya "Kanker? Apa itu?"

Dan lagi, Yunho tak mengerti dengan Jaejoong. Namun dengan sabar ia menjelaskan "Yah... aku juga bukan dokter. Namun kanker itu penyakit ganas yang membunuh banyak orang di dunia... seperti itulah."

Ingin banyak tahu, ia bertanya lagi "Kenapa Yunho-ah tahu banyak tentang kanker?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lesu. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi...

"Ibuku meninggal karena kanker rahim."

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama terdiam. Mereka masih asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Setidaknya, saat ini mereka tidak ingin bertanya apapun.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bunga dengan berbagai macam warna dan variasi! Rasanya sangat asri jika dipadukan dengan pohon-pohon lebat. Oh, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya pergi ke taman rumah sakit yang berada di pusat rumah sakit.

"Hei!" teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong berlari ke taman tersebut. Dengan girangnya ia berlari kemudian jongkok di taman. Orang-orang disekitar Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dengan kupu-kupu. Meskipun hanya memakai pakaian rumah sakit, namun menurutnya Jaejoong memang sangat cantik, indah.

Seperti... malaikat.

Yunho buru-buru menggeleng, menghapuskan pikiran tersebut dari otaknya. What the hell? Ia baru saja berpikir orang amnesia tersebut sebagai malaikat? Apa Yunho gila?

"Yunho-ah!" Teriakan seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, teriakan Jaejoong.

"Mwo?!" Yunho balas teriak.

"Ssst!" seorang suster lewat dan menegur Yunho. "Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit! Pasien butuh ketenangan!"

"Tapi orang disana—"

"Dia merupakan pasien. Jadi tolong, jangan berteriak."

Sepeninggalan suster tersebut, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Pasien boleh berteriak sedangkan pengunjung tidak boleh? Peraturan yang konyol. Namun, Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing insiden suster tidak jelas itu. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Jaejoong-ah?" katanya, ikut jongkok agar sejajar dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunho... Kenapa ya? Tuhan membuat benda-benda indah dan menenangkan seperti bunga-bunga wangi ini, kupu-kupu yang cantik..."

'_Dan dirimu yang lebih dari cantik dari bunga yang lebih cantik di dunia ini.'_ Lanjut Yunho, dalam hati tentunya.

"Tapi... Tuhan menciptakan hal mengerikan seperti kanker?"

Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, pertanyaan yang simpel, namun sangat susah dicari jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang lebih mudah dari ujian kelulusan, namun jawabannya jauh lebih susah.

Perlahan, ia mendekat kepada Jaejoong, dan lengannya melingkari punggung Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jaejoong-ah..."

Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul 10 malam, dan Jaejoong sudah berada di kasurnya. Siap-siap untuk tidur, sedangkan Yunho masih menonton acara TV.

"Yunho-yaaa~ matikan tv-nyaa~ aku tidak bisa tiduur~" rengek Jaejoong dengan selimutnya yang ia acak-acak.

"Aish, iya-iya." Gerutu Yunho lalu mematikan TV. Setelah melihat Jaejoong tidur, ia tersadar.

Memangnya ia siapanya Jaejoong?

Kenal juga tidak, pernah bekerja sama tidak, teman semasa sekolah juga bukan. Lagipula ia juga tidak mengetahui kapan jelasnya Jaejoong datang. Ia hanya tiba-tiba terdampar di peternakannya dengan punggung yang terluka parah. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti ia yang harus mengurus Jaejoong, bukan?

_ Apa mungkin ia malaikat yang jatuh dari langit?_

Yunho menggeleng kepalanya keras-keras. Memangnya ini jaman dahulu dimana orang masih percaya malaikat berasal dari kayangan? Oh tidak, Yunho masih bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya. Tidak mungkin.

Namun... di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya tidak mungkin, bukan?

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Perlahan, ia menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga ia tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap, lalu mengangkat bajunya. Tidak, Yunho tidak berpikiran mesum. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, jika benar maka...

Yunho membelalakan matanya saat melihat luka yang dibalut perban di punggung Jaejoong. Bukan, ini tidak benar-benar pas di punggungnya, tapi agak keatas. Persis seperti posisi sayap malaikat berada dimana ia melihatnya di buku cerita adiknya saat masih kecil.

"Nghh..." Yunho cepat-cepat beranjak dari dekat Jaejoong, tidak lupa menutup kembali baju Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong..." panggil Yunho lirih.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, ia menjawab malas. "Mwo?"

"Kau itu siapa?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jelas bukan? Siapa dirimu? Dari mana asalmu?"

"E—eh.. itu..." Jaejoong meremas selimutnya perlahan, mulai ragu. "A—aku..."

"Siapa orang tuamu? Kenapa kau telanjang saat terdampar waktu itu?" Seperti tak berperasaan, Yunho tetap menanyakan beruntun pertanyaan.

"Dan... Apa yang terjadi hingga punggungmu terluka parah seperti itu? Kau tahu, bahkan orang buta dunia medis sepertiku bisa dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa lukamu itu bukanlah luka tusuk atau pukul. Seperti... Aish, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih kebingungan.

'Dari mana asalku? Siapa orang tuaku? Kenapa aku bisa terluka?' Jaejoong mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. 'Dan juga... Siapa aku? Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak merasa janggal sama sekali?'

Sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu penyebab dia menjadi seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak. Ia lebih memilih dilahirkan kembali daripada harus kebingungan seperti ini. Tidak mengetahui sejarah diri sendiri, apa yang lebih mengerikan?

Sementara itu, di sisi Yunho...

Yunho sekarang sedang berada di basement, area smoking. Bukan, Yunho bukanlah seorang perokok. Ia hanya membutuhkan rokok saat sedang stress, seperti saat ini. Setidaknya rokok tidak membuatnya mabuk seperti alkohol.

Ia melirik ke arah suster yang waktu itu memarahinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yunho kali ini punya alasan jika suster menyebalkan tersebut memarahinya lagi. Astaga, ini area smoking!

"Eng... Wali dari Jaejoong?" tanya suster berambut pirang itu ragu-ragu. Hell yeah, sekarang orang bahkan menganggapnya orang yang bertanggung jawab dari manusia aneh tersebut.

Yunho melirik ke nametag yang digunakan suster tersebut 'Hyoyeon', nama yang cukup bagus.

"Mmh... Ne. Saya wali Jaejoong. Kenapa?"

Suster tersebut menggigit bibirnya. Ragu-ragu. "B—bisa bicara di pojokan saja? Disini banyak orang. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu mereka."

Yunho menaikkan bahunya. Yasudahlah, biarkan saja apa maunya suster tersebut. Akhirnya, ia dan Hyoyeon berjalan ke sudut lorong tersebut.

"Maaf jika saya agak lancang... Tapi apakah tuan Jaejoong tidak pernah kontrol ke rumah sakit atas fenomena anehnya ini? Saya tak tahu pastinya, tapi saya benar-benar bingung atas kejadian ini."

Yunho menarikkan alisnya. "Saya kurang tau pasti karena saya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya... yah seperti itulah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tuan Jaejoong... tidak mempunyai golongan darah."

"MWO?"

Brak!

"Ya! Pelan-pelan! Kau pikir ini dimana?" Bentak Jaejoong, ia sendiri masih menonton TV dan tiba-tiba pintu dibanting. Siapa yang tidak kaget?

Namun Yunho tidak peduli dengan bentakan Jaejoong, ia langsung meraih Jaejoong dan menahan tangannya.

"Apa sih Yunho?!" pekik Jaejoong marah.

Yunho tak menjawab, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Dekat, dekat, hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya sekitar 5cm. Jaejoong sendiri sudah menutup wajahnya erat-erat, menunggu respon Yunho.

Namun... tidak.

Tidak terjadi apapun.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan-pelan, semburat merah langsung keluar hingga ke telinganya ketika menyadari bahwa jarak muka Yunho dengannya... sangatlah dekat.

"Kau itu... apa, Jaejoong?"

"E—eh?"

Cup!

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya menyadari bahwa bibir Yunho sudah menempel di bibirnya. Hanya sesaat, namun ia bisa merasakan rasa tembakau di bibirnya. Mungkin Yunho habis merokok.

Kemudian Yunho kembali menahan tangannya.

"Kumohon... katakan dengan jelas, Jae—ah, namamu masih belum jelas. Ingatlah semua yang kamu ingat, ingatlah apapun yang kamu ingat sebelum kamu terdampar di sini."

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya membeku sesaat, sebelum kembali lemas. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho dari tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku katakan..."

"Apa?"

"Selama ini... aku tidak berasal dari dunia manusia?"

Yunho kembali menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya di bar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit meskipun waktu sudah menujukan pukul 4 pagi. Ia benar-benar akan membawa Jaejoong ke psikiater atau semacamnya. Ia tak kuat lagi. Untung saja Jaejoong tidak menambah bebannya dengan tagihan dari rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak tega melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat itu—sangat tidak tega. Saat ia mengempaskan tangan Jaejoong... saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... sudahlah. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Tapi entahlah, ia benar-benar bingung dengan Jaejoong. Tak ada sanak saudara, tidak ada informasi jelas orang tua—atau memang tidak ada orang tua? Bahkan ada kemungkinan katanya "tidak berasal dari dunia manusia" itu benar. Kalau memang dia manusia (asli) sudah pastinya ia memiliki hal-hal tersebut.

"Yunho?"

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat ada yang memanggilnya –Yoochun.

"Mwo?"

"Cih, sombong sekali kau merokok tidak bilang-bilang." Cibirnya dan langsung mengambil satu rokok dari Yunho dan mengambilnya. "Bagaimana keadaan lelaki cantik itu?"

Yunho menatap Yoochun gusar dan kembali menghirup rokoknya.

"Yoochun, menurutmu dunia apa yang ada—selain dunia manusia?"

"Eh?" Yoochun menatap Yunho heran. "Macam-macam sih... Dunia malaikat, dunia—"

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang dunia malaikat?!" cerocos Yunho cepat, yang membuat Yoochun kembali heran.

"Mereka... memiliki sayap?"

"Dimana letak sayapnya?"

"Di... sini?" jawabnya tak yakin sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke daerah punggung agak keatas—persis seperti dugaan Yunho!

"Apa malaikat memiliki golongan darah?"

"Hahah! Oh please man, stop this joke. Apa kau pikir mereka itu manusia? Tentu saja mereka tidak memiliki golongan darah! Yah, sepengetahuanku sih seperti itu..."

Yunho kembali mengingat hal-hal aneh tentang Jaejoong yang ia ingat. Ya, tinggal satu—yang paling penting.

"Apakah malaikat bisa turun ke bumi?"

Yoochun kali ini, benar-benar menatap Yunho dengan tatapan 'sebenarnya-apa-maksudmu' .

"Setahuku... bisa."

_Dang! _Yunho sudah yakin, Jaejoong pasti berasal dari dunia malaikat. Tapi untuk apa? Sudahlah, biarkan saja, yang penting ia harus mengembalikan ingatan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

"Thanks bro!" teriak Yunho lalu berlari dari bar tersebut.

"Orang itu... aish, padahal aku ingin meminta rokoknya kembali."

Yunho berlari-lari seperti kesetanan kedalam ruangan Jaejoong—mungkin Tuhan memberkahinya jadi ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan suster menyebalkan Hyoyeon itu lagi, entahlah rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Jaejoong—seperti ada yang menariknya untuk cepat-cepat menemui Jaejoong. Lelaki bermata musang tersebut membuka pintunya—agak membanting.

Brak!

Untungnya, bantingan tersebut tidak membuat Jaejoong terbangun dan Yunho kembali bersyukur. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Jaejoong yang sangat menyebalkan untuk telinganya.

Ia menarik kursi didekatnya dan menempatkannya ke samping tempat tidur Jaejoong. Dengan hati-hati ia duduk di kursi tersebut dan memandang wajah Jaejoong dengan perhatian. Ia baru menyadari kalau belum pernah memandang wajah Jaejoong dengan jeli.

Kulit yang sangat putih seperti salju yang terlihat sangat halus, alis yang terbentuk sempurna, mata yang besar dengan bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung yang terpahat sempurna, dan bibir merah ranum, yang Yunho yakin tidak akan ada hasil sulam bibir seindah ini. Bibir tersebut selalu terlihat basah sehingga membuatnya sangat... menggoda.

Ia menatap rambut hitam Jaejoong yang seperti menggodanya untuk mengelus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan-pelan seperti boneka porselen yang akan rusak jika kau menyentuhnya terlalu keras. Dan astaga—rambut ini lebih halus dari baju sutra yang dimiliki adiknya. Wangi vannila yang menguar dari tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan betapa indahnya tubuh dibalik balutan-balutan pakaian tersebut. Kenapa ada mahluk Tuhan yang begitu indah seperti ini?

Ia menatapi Jaejoong yang masih bernafas dengan teratur dan mata terpejam—tidur. Maafkanlah dosanya, namun ia tidak tahan lagi. Jaejoong terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

Dengan perlahan—ia mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong hingga dahi mereka bertemu. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan nafas Yunho yang terbentur kepadanya dan matanya terbelalak melihat jaraknya dengan Yunho yang tak kurang dari beberapa milimeter.

"Ap—"

Namun Jaejoong tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Bibir Yunho sudah menempel dengan bibirnya. Memagutnya perlahan, seperti tidak ingin menghancurkannya. Ciuman pekat yang akan membuat siapapun terlena, termasuk Jaejoong.

"Mmhh..." Jaejoong mendesah tertahan saat Yunho mulai menaikkan nafsu diantara ciuman mereka. Yunho mulai menjilat bibir atas Jaejoong dengan perlahan, seperti memberi kode agar Jaejoong membuka mulutnya yang akhirnya dibuka olehnya.

Lidah Yunho menerobos mulutnya, mencicipi setiap jengkal mulut Jaejoong. Manis, sangat manis. Membuatnya tertagih terus menerus—memabukkan.

"A—hh... Yu—" Jaejoong terus meracau kata-kata tidak jelas saat mulut lihat Yunho mulai turun kebawah dan mencapai leher Jaejoong, menciumnya, menjilatnya, bahkan terkadang mengigitnya pelan. Yunho benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia ingin segera memasuki Jaejoong.

Dengan pelan Yunho merangkak keatas tempat tidur tersebut, menindih Jaejoong dengan hati-hati lalu kembali mencium leher Jaejoong yang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah. Yunho membuka kancing pertama dan kedua Jaejoong, mengekspos bahunya yang seperti menggoda Yunho untuk segera mencicipi bahu tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menjilat-jilat bahu Jaejoong, seperti ingin memakannya.

Yunho kembali membuka kancing Jaejoong hingga terbuka semuanya. Namun ia tidak langsung kembali mencium Jaejoong. Yunho mengamati lekuk tubuh Jaejoong dari dada hingga pinggulnya. Benar-benar terpahat sempurna. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh itu tergerak, tangan Jaejoong sendiri menutup tubuhnya.

"Ja—jangan lihat aku seperti itu... A—aku malu..." erangnya pelan. Tatapan Yunho seperti singa yang akan segera memakan mangsanya, benar-benar menatapnya intens, dalam.

"Apa yang perlu kau malukan dari tubuhmu itu, Jaejoong-ah? Tubuhmu itu benar-benar... indah..." dan Yunho tidak berbohong sedikitpun saat berkata seperti itu, tubuh tersebut jauh lebih indah dari semua wanita telanjang yang ia pernah lihat langsung maupun tidak.

"Ta—tapi... Ahh! AH!" jerit Jaejoong saat ia merasakan mulut Yunho ada di dada kanannya, menjilat-jilatnya, memakannya—yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat melayang.

"Nggh! A—ahh!" ia kembali menjerit saat tangan Yunho meremas-remas dada kirinya dengan penuh nafsu. Mencubit-cubit nipplenya. "Aaahh! Yuu—Yunhooo!" desah Jaejoong keras saat ia kembali mendapat klimaksnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa penuh dengan cairan Yunho yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dan tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah mengeluarkan cairannya hingga 3 kali.

...

"Hahh... Hahh..." Yunho mengambil nafasnya banyak-banyak. Hole Jaejoong benar-benar sempit, menjepitnya sangat erat dan oh _shit, _Yunho kembali tegang hanya dengan memikirkan betapa eratnya hole Jaejoong.

"Jae-ah... Boleh kan satu lagi?"

Jaejoong menatapnya heran—tidak mengerti arti pertanyaan Yunho—sebelum kembali merasakan genjotan Yunho yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Aaahh—Y—Yunhoo! "

Yunho menatap orang disampingnya yang masih tertidur lelap. Sial! Kenapa Yunho bisa terlalu menikmati suasana sehingga ia menyerangnya—tanpa meminta persetujuan Jaejoong? Tapi, Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak komentar atau menolak, jadi bukan salah Yunho sepenuhnya bukan?

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur rumah sakit yang sudah lengket dengan cairan mereka. Sial, Yunho harus meminta suster untung menggantinya.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ke kamar mandi. Untunglah ia membawa beberapa baju ganti karena ia memiliki perasaan akan menginap disini.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Jaejoong yang sudah terbangun sambil menonton TV. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengumpat sial hari ini karena Jaejoong hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan selimut putih.

"Jaejoong-ah, ke—kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?"

Yang ditanya, Jaejoong hanya mendelik sebal kepada Yunho. "Apa maksudmu?! Bajuku sudah lecek dan aku tidak mempunyai baju ganti lagi! Apalagi bokongku ini terasa sangat sakit! Astaga Yunho kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan saat memasukiku hingga bokongku menjadi seperti ini! Apa kau tidak berpikir ka—"

"Jaejoong!"

"MWO?"

"Berbicaralah pelan-pelan! Telingaku sakit mendengarmu bercerocos layaknya ayam seperti itu!"

"Terus kenapa? Biarpun aku bercerocos seperti ayam tetap saja kamu senang memasukiku! Cih!"

Yunho terdiam, tidak dapat membalas perkataan Jaejoong karena itu benar adanya. Tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar nikmat, seperti narkoba yang membuatmu tidak akan berhenti kecuali sudah mencapai limitnya.

Setelah hening untuk beberapa menit—Yunho mulai berani berkata, "Ada pakaian pasien di lemari. Maaf, aku baru ingat kamu belum pernah ke rumah sakit." Katanya pelan lalu memberikannya ke Jaejoong yang disambut Jaejoong dengan cibiran sebal.

"Tengok ke arah lain!" teriaknya yang membuat Yunho langsung memalingkan muka.

Jaejoong benar-benar mengerikan jika sudah marah.

Waktu menunjukan jam 3 sore, keadaan diluar sedang hujan deras jadi Jaejoong tidak bisa merengek kepada Yunho untuk mengantarnya ke taman rumah sakit. Hal ini disyukuri oleh Yunho, mengingat ia tidak akan bertemu dengan bocah-bocah menyebalkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa dan Jaejoong sendiri malah sangat sedih karena menurutnya bocah-bocah tersebut sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya tidak bosan daripada hanya bersama Yunho yang menyebalkan dan... mesum ini. Well, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia terhipnotis oleh sentuhan Yunho. Tapi ia akui, sentuhan Yunho tidaklah kasar seperti yang ia katakan kepada Yunho tadi pagi. Tapi benar-benar lembut, menjaganya, dan... ia sangat menyukainya.

Jaejoong beranjak ke arah Yunho, bokongnya memang agak sakit namun bukan berarti membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Perlahan ia mendekati Yunho dan mengamatinya yang sedang tidur tenang. Jaejoong mengelus perlahan wajah Yunho, entah dorongan dari mana, ia mencium pelan dahi Yunho yang tertutupi oleh poni. Hanya sekedar ciuman sayang, tidak ada rasa nafsu atau gelora didalamnya.

Deg!

Jaejoong terkaget dari perlakuannyapun langsung berlari kembali ke toilet dan membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar untuk menetralisir degup jantungnya. Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa langsung mencium Yunho tanpa pikiran—apa... ia sudah menyukai Yunho? Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa menyukai seorang Jung Yunho! Tidak sama sekali!

Jaejoong melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan meraba-raba wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menyukainya... karena...

Ia sendiri bukan mahluk yang jelas asal-usulnya...

Dengan langkah gontai, laki-laki cantik itu berjalan keluar dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dengan Yunho yang masih tertidur.

Jaejoong tersadar. Ia sendiri hanya bisa menyusahkan Yunho. Datang tanpa jelas asalnya, Yunho sendiri yang mengurusnya, yang membayar biaya rumah sakit, ia paksa untuk menemaninya, astaga... ia baru menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa tidak enak terhadap Yunho. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak pernah tersadarkan dengan hal ini kalau ia hanya menjadi masalah kepada Yunho?

Ia harus pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Ya ia harus.

...

Sementara itu, di dimensi lain...

"Astaga Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya! Yang ada ia malah jatuh hati terhadap Yunho!" teriak malaikat bernama Junsu itu kesal.

"Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak mampu. Well, salah kita juga karena sudah menghapus benar-benar semuanya tentang ingatan malaikatnya. Ini benar-benar kasus paling parah dan melenceng karena mereka sudah berhubungan intim..." jelas malaikat disampingnya, yang bernama Karam.

Junsu memajukan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar kesal! Jaejoong sudah benar-benar ia awasi dari awal ia datang ke bumi sampai sekarang tidak ada kemajuan dari Yunho! Yang ada mereka malah berhubungan badan! Lama-lama ia bisa gila karena perilaku Jaejoong!

"Bagaimana jika... kita tarik saja Jaejoong?" usul Karam.

"Mwo? Tapi kita hanya bisa menarik calon malaikat dalam ujian terakhir jika ia benar-benar melenceng!"

"Dia sudah jauh dari kata melenceng, bukan?"

Junsu terdiam, dan mengangguk. Karam benar, sebelum mereka terlalu jauh...

Karam dan Junsu harus menghentikan semuanya.

Jaejoong bermimpi, ia berada di dunia serba putih, dimana semua orang mempunyai sayap di belakang dan melayang-layang. Mereka semua sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Dan sepertinya, hanya Jaejoong yang tidak memiliki sayap. Yang Jaejoong bisa pastikan, mereka bukanlah manusia. Sebab Yunho tidak memilikinya.

Tunggu... Jaejoong tahu mereka ini apa...

Malaikat?

"Jaejoong-ssi?" panggil salah malaikat tersebut.

"Y—ya?" jawabnya ragu.

"Tugasmu di bumi telah dihentikan. Kami akan mengangkatmu kembali ke dunia malaikat."

Deg!

Jaejoong tersadar oleh semua yang ada selama ini.

Mengapa ia tidak mempunyai keluarga...

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba terdampar di bumi...

Mengapa ia mempunyai luka di bagian atas punggung...

Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ingatan sebelumnya...

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu melihat malaikat didepannya, "Ka—karam?"

"Ah, sudah mengingatku Jaejoong-hyung?"

Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi sangat pucat, keringat dingin mengucuri wajahnya. "La—lalu... hukuman apa yang akan aku dapat?"

Karam menghembuskan nafasnya, "Bukan salahmu juga karena ingatanmu waktu itu benar-benar dihapuskan. Junsu-hyung sangat bodoh saat itu. Jadi kami akan menarikmu lagi ke sini. Mungkin dalam waktu 1-2 tahun kamu akan dikembalikan lagi ke bumi. Namun saat ini kami akan menghapus semua ingatanmu dari yang ada di bumi."

Jaejoong makin merasa keringat dingin yang semakin deras mengucuri tubuhnya. "Se—semuanya?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Ya. Semuanya, Jaejoong-hyung."

"A—andwae! Aku—aku tidak mau dihapus! Lebih baik aku tidak usah kembali ke bumi!"

Karam memandang wajahnya datar. "Ini keputusan mutlak, hyung. Kamu terlalu melenceng. Apalagi kamu sudah mengingat kembali dunia malaikat, terlalu berbahaya jika kamu tetap di bumi. Sangat berbahaya."

"Ke—kenapa...?"

"Apa kau mau dianggap sebagai manusia tanpa asal usul disana? Tidak mempunyai keluarga sama sekali, tidak memiliki asal-usul, tidak memiliki golongan darah, dan lain-lain?"

"Ta—tapi... Yu—yun..."

"Manusia itu? Jung Yunho?" katanya langsung yang dibalas oleh anggukan Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan menghapus ingatannya tentang dirimu."

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar; lalu menjawab.

"Berikan kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertemu dengannya."

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Karam dan Junsu disampingnya. Bukan, yang tadi itu bukan mimpi! Benar-benar terjadi.

Ia memandangi wajah Yunho yang masih menonton TV disampingnya.

"Sudah terbangun?" Yunho berkata sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Tadi suster memberimu cemilan sore, tapi kau masih tidur." Jelasnya. Namun Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan itu lagi.

Cup!

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Ia tidak peduli dengan Junsu dan Karam yang ada. Ia... tidak ingin meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho yang awalnya kaget namun mulai menguasai keadaan. Dengan pelan ia menekan kepala Jaejoong, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Rasa asin mulai terasa di ciuman mereka. Yunho mengerti, Jaejoong sedang menangis. Tapi kenapa?

Setelah beberapa menit, Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yunho menatapnya tidak mengerti. Wajah cantik Jaejoong memang tidak hilang, namun mata besarnya yang merah dan air mata yang masih deras mengisi wajahnya membuat Yunho bingung.

"Yunho... A—aku akan pergi... ke tempat yang sangat jauh..." isaknya, Jaejoong bahkan tidak berani menatap Yunho.

"W—wae? Apa maksudmu? Kemana? Aku... aku akan tetap mengunjungimu, Jaejoong. Katakan dimana! Eropa? Amerika?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan wajahnya, air matanya semakin deras. "A—aku akan meninggalkanmu, Yunho. Se—selamat tinggal..."

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong. "Ani! Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkanku Jaejoong. Kamu sama sekali tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" teriaknya agak keras. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Baru saja ia jatuh hati kepada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sudah mau meninggalkannya?

Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku—aku juga tidak ingin, Yunho-ah... aku... aku akan kembali, tunggu saja..."

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong lemas. "Janji, Jaejoong-ah?" katanya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya—senyum yang paling tidak disukai Yunho. "Aku janji..." katanya lemas sambil mengkaitkan kelingking mereka berdua.

Yunho mengelus wajah Jaejoong, wajah yang akan tidak dilihatnya dalam waktu yang lama. Oh sungguh, Yunho benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

"Saranghae..." katanya pelan lalu mendekap tubuh Jaejoong erat-erat.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah lalu mencium kening Yunho pelan.

"Nado..."

5 tahun kemudian...

Yunho yang sukses di umur 26 tahun sebagai seorang produser terkenal, ingin melanjutkan S2 di Inha University. Yah lumayanlah, sebagai pengisi waktu luang. Itu pikirnya.

Lampu lalu-lintas menunjukan lampu hijau bagi pengguna jalan kaki. Namun sepertinya Yunho yang masih asik dengan iPadnya berjalan tanpa melihat siapa didepannya.

Bruk!

"Aaah!" teriak seseorang yang menyadarkan Yunho dari gadgetnya, orang didepannya dengan buku dan dokumen yang berceceran—yang sepertinya diakibatkan oleh Yunho.

"Kau ini! Kalau lagi di jalan pakai matamu! iPadmu itu bukan matamu, bodoh!" bentak orang didepannya.

Yunho yang tidak dihina "Bodoh" mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat orang kurang ajar yang berani menghinanya seperti itu.

Namun sepertinya takdir sedang bermain diantara mereka.

"K—kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya wajahnya benar-benar cetakan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, hah—Kim Jaejoong kembali? Namun kenapa tidak mengingatnya?

"Hah! Apa katamu? Margaku bukan Kim! Namaku Choi Jaejoong!"

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, salam kenal **Choi Jaejoong.** Aku Jung Yunho dari Inha University."

Pemuda cantik didepannya agak ragu namun membalas Yunho. "Salam kenal Jung Yunho... wait, Inha University?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku juga kuliah disitu! Wah, kebetulan sekali! Temani aku kesana, aku tidak mau sendirian!"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar celotehan Choi Jaejoong.

'Kamu benar-benar kembali, Jaejoong.'

Ini bukan akhirnya,

Ini hanyalah permulaan diantara mereka berdua.

-The End-

Comments and critics are welcomed! 3 Sorry for the 'abal' story :) Thank you!


End file.
